An Ezzy Theft
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: Izzy steals Ezekiel's beloved toque, and a mad chase around Playa de Losers ensues! Why is she doing it, does she like him? And how does he feel about the toque-stealing redhead? Main pairing is Izzy and Ezekiel, includes other minor crack pairings.


**Title** - An Ezzy Theft

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home (except for the kissing, but with non-family members).

"Girlfriend" is the property of Avril Lavigne and her recording company.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - Taking a short break from TDC, I wrote this in a couple days' time. But man, it's hard to write when your cat is jumping on your lap, purring for attention. This story goes out to **Winter-Rae** and **Imagi**, who like Ezzy stories too.

Oh, and I went back, corrected some things, and added how the TDI contest ended, because several people in my reviews asked about it.

**Pairings** - Main is **Ezekiel** and **Izzy**. The others? You'll have to read to find out, but I warn you, only one official pairing here.

**Rating** - Rated T for light language, sexual innuendoes, mild violence, and other fun stuff that puts it right over K+.

* * *

**Chapter Only** - An Ezzy Theft

* * *

Bridgette sighed in relaxation, leaning against her boyfriend's chest. The hot tub felt exceptionally soothing today, ever since maintenance got the fuzzy bubbles fixed. The surfer girl batted her eyes as she stared up at the blue, clear sky.

This was heaven. A relaxing hot tub, her boyfriend close to her, no longer on that awful island. Sure, she really wished she had won, but it couldn't have been helped. Duncan had formed that little boy alliance, and they kicked her off; she wasn't good at holding a grudge, but she did cheer when he had received the boot the following episode.

Tonight would be the next episode, and they were down to the Final Six: Noah, DJ, Heather, Eva, Tyler, and Owen. It had been hinted that they were going to cuff the remaining contestants together in pairs.

As Bridgette contemplated who she thought was going to win, she suddenly noticed a blue toque floating towards her. Her eyes widened, and she scowled.

"_Ezekiel_," she thought. That home schooled, prairie boy had been trying to get near her for the past few days now. Every time he came close to her, though, he looked distraught and left.

This awkward brand of flirting was starting to get on Bridgette's nerves. She was taken, she loved her new boyfriend, and Zeke's sexist words the first day still lingered in her mind.

It was time to send a clear message through. She lifted her fist and punched the toque, making an impact on the wearer's skull. Though when the person surfaced, it wasn't the brunette redneck.

"Ow," screamed Izzy, rubbing her head. "What was that for? Did I violate your air space? Or was it your water space? I once almost violated USA air space, they sent troops to my house to have a talk with me..."

As Bridgette began to stammer, her boyfriend lurched forward and accidentally dropped his glasses in the water. Fishing them out and reapplying them, Harold blinked at the toque-wearing girl.

"Izzy?" he said. "What are you doing with Ezekiel's hat?"

"I'm trying it on," the redhead squealed happily, abruptly ending her story. "Don't it look good on me? I think it has cuteness powers!"

"Um, what?" Bridgette said.

"Cuteness powers! It makes Zeke cute, it make Izzy cute!"

This boggled Bridgette's mind. Ezekiel? Cute? Well sure, he did have an earnest smile and nice eyes, but the surfer never really thought of him this way.

On the other side of the hot tub, someone awoke with a snort and a grunt. "Ugh... whada...," Ezekiel stammered as he woke up.

"Morning, prairie boy," Izzy squealed, waving at him.

"Mor... hey," Ezekiel said, his eyes bulging behind his sunglasses. "You've got my toque!"

"Tis my toque now," Izzy said, grinning impishly.

"Give it back, eh. Please?"

As Ezekiel waded through the hot tub towards her, Izzy leapt out. "Zeke can't catch me, Zeke can't catch me," she started chanting, quite loud. She took off like a shot, cackling and leaping every other stride.

"Get back here, Izzy," Ezekiel shouted, getting out of the hot tub and giving chase.

"Hey you two," Bridgette called after them, her lifeguard duties from before TDI kicking in now, "no running around the pool!"

"You'll never convince them to stop, babe," Harold said, smiling at her, "Izzy least of all."

She sighed and nodded. The lanky nerd began to massage her shoulders, and she cooed in appreciation. "You know, I think Izzy likes Ezekiel," she mused.

"Because she stole his toque?"

"Nah, she's been looking at him for some time now, actually," Bridgette said. "It's hard not to notice. Wherever he is, she's hovering around."

"Like Snake in Metal Gear, stalking her prey," Harold mused.

The surfer giggled. "You know, one day, you'll have to show me these video games you keep mentioning."

"I'll try, just no Nintendo Wii for you," her boyfriend replied. "You'll strike me in the face, I know it."

Bridgette smirked and turned around. "Want something else in your face then?"

Harold, never one to get subtlety very well, looked nervous. "Um, what?"

She seized his shoulders and kissed him deeply. As the two started to make out, they were unfazed by the shouts of "Give it back, eh," and "Zeke can't catch Izzy!"

* * *

Leshawna shuffled through her magazine, trying hard to ignore the yelling prairie boy and crazy girl.

"Worse than my siblings," she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself now, hot stuff?"

Leshawna lowered her magazine to glare up at the offender. Duncan was standing over the loud sister, his mouth curved in a not-so-innocent smile. "That's new for you, but you do like to talk, so hearing yourself shouldn't be too far off."

She tried to not let him bother her, and pushed the magazine into her face. Even though the pages were far too close to read, she continued this little act. Soon however, the punk was pulling the magazine down from her face.

"Hey, I'm here to talk to," he said, wiggling his unibrow at her. "Unless of course, you prefer your own company."

"Whatever, punk boy."

"You know, I think I'll take it upon myself to make sure you don't talk to yourself any more," he said as he sat down on her lap. "I'd hate for you to go mad like crazy girl up there."

Izzy was on top of the horizontal flag pole that was on the plaza's hotel. She was dangling the toque just out of Ezekiel's reach, as he was leaping up and down underneath. Duncan watched this for a few seconds and started laughing.

"That's amusing to you?" Leshawna asked, crossing her arms. "It's like watching children fight."

"Damn, Leshawna, where's your sense of humor?" the punk replied, running a hand through her hair. "Please tell me I'm not dating someone without one."

Leshawna sighed, then swatted his hand away. "I have one, punk boy."

"Good, good."

Ezekiel had since stopped jumping up and down, and looked up pitifully at Izzy. "C'mon, please," he pleaded to Izzy. "Can I please have it back, eh?"

"Nuh-uh," Izzy called down to him. "I don't give toques to people who crush on Heather!"

"What?"

"You heard me," Izzy said, putting the toque back on her as she leaned against the outside wall. "I know you have a thing for that harpy."

"I do not!"

"Poor Zeke doesn't know mean girls make bad girlfriends," Izzy cried out. Then she started singing:

"_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way,_

_I think you need a new one-_"

Duncan's eye twitched. "I," he said as he grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit bowl, "_hate_ that song!!"

He chucked the apple at Izzy. The redhead gripped the flag pole, and performed a spin around it to dodge the apple. Giggling, she blew a raspberry at Duncan before continuing.

"_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you,_

_I want to be your-_"

She stopped when Duncan reached for another piece of fruit. Leshawna grabbed his wrist and shouted, "Cool your jets, punk boy, you could really hurt her if you knock her off!"

Ezekiel, who had been listening to listening to Izzy sing, looked rather impressed. "Wow, you're good." he said. "But how's that song go, eh?"

"Hmmm?" Izzy said.

"You started to say, 'You want to be my,' then you stopped. What's next, eh?"

"Izzy not telling!"

The redhead spun around the flag pole again, then dropped and landed on her feet. She bolted into the hotel, and Ezekiel, after a moment's wait of watching in awe, took after her.

"Thank goodness," Duncan said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Leshawna tsk-tsk'ed him. "We're going to work on that temper, punk boy."

"What? I stopped her from singing that song, didn't I?"

The plus-sized sister smirked at him. "True."

"Do I get some sugar for that, hmmm?"

"Maybe later, if you promise not to throw fruit at anyone else."

* * *

Izzy ran through one part of the lobby, where there were many chairs and comfy couches. She noted a sleeping couple were occupying one couch, and she then leapt behind it. The guy woke up from Izzy's movements, but the girl remained asleep, her breath light and steady on his bare chest.

Ezekiel ran into the lobby, and looked around. Noticing the couple, he approached them. "Hey Geoff, have you seen-"

The party animal held a finger to his lips. "Shhh man," he whispered, "you'll wake her."

He gestured to the girl asleep on his chest. Ezekiel took note, and nodded. "Have you seen Izzy?"

"I just woke up, dude."

"She stole my toque, and I'm trying to get it back."

Geoff chuckled, noting Ezekiel's toque-less head. "Aww, what a way to show she likes you."

"She 'likes' me?" Ezekiel repeated, looking surprised.

"Dude, you didn't know? Wow, you really don't know anything about girls."

The prairie boy slumped his head in shame. "Is everyone going to hold that a'geenst me, eh?"

"You could apologize."

"I've tried, but none of the girls let me. And you knoo' what's really weird? Izzy thinks I have a crush on Heather."

Geoff blinked. "You mean you don't?"

"No way! Heather's a horrible person, the way she tried to break up you and your girlfriend, eh."

The party animal nodded. "Because, you see dude, we got that idea some time ago, when you were rooting for her during the cycling contest."

"I only wanted her to beat Eva."

"So you don't like Heather, dude?"

"No, I doo'nt like Heather. At all, eh."

"I KNEW IT!!!"

Izzy shot up from behind the couch, badly startling the guys and waking the girl. Bolting out the door, the redhead began to sing another song while Ezekiel gave chase.

"What... what the hell happened?" the girl who was sleeping muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Izzy happened," Geoff explained. "She's got Ezekiel's toque, and she won't give it back."

A laugh and a smile on the girl's face made Geoff smile back. They shared a kiss, then she rested her head on his chest again.

"Hey, Geoff?"

"Yeah, Gwen?"

"Do you think Izzy has a crush on Zeke? A psycho crush, but a crush nonetheless."

"If so, I feel sorry for him. I heard Izzy chases after people she crushes on, then pushes them in front of a bear."

"Really? Where'd you hear that?"

"The web site of the show we're on."

Gwen scoffed. "Probably an exaggeration. Still, wouldn't put it past her."

* * *

Trent and Courtney were playing cards in another part of the large lobby. The CIT smirked as she revealed her hand, then hissed air through her teeth as Trent revealed his.

"Damn it, how do you always win?" Courtney grumbled.

"Dad's a bit of a poker player in his spare time, taught me certain things. Like to notice for nervous ticks."

"I," Courtney said in a huff, crossing her arms, "don't have nervous ticks."

"Oh yes you do," the singer said, grinning slyly at her. "Like how you stroke at your freckles when you get nervous, and more than likely, you have nothing."

"I don't do that," she protested. She received her next hand, and kept her hands as far under the table as she could have them.

Izzy and Ezekiel came barreling in. The redhead, panting for air now, looked at the couple playing cards.

"Sorry to do this, Courtney," Izzy shouted, then grabbed hold of Courtney's shirt.

"Ow, let go," the CIT yelled. "What are you do-"

With a powerful tug, Izzy ripped Courtney's shirt off. As the brunette gal screamed and crossed her arms over her chest, the redhead pointed at the CIT's chest and shouted, "Look, Zeke! Boobs!"

She took off again, cackling and waving Courtney's torn shirt in her hand, leaving the CIT shrieking in indignation.

"I am going to _kill_ you, Izzy," the brunette girl roared. She looked over at Ezekiel, and prepared to see Mr. Sexist leer at her.

But he wasn't. He was still after Izzy. The two rounded the corner, and could be heard from where Courtney and Trent were.

"Hey, what are you doing? Courtney's back there with no shirt on."

"I...," Ezekiel said, panting now and trying to speak clearly, "doo'nt care a'boot that. I want my toque. Please?"

"What if I showed you my bra, hmmmm?"

Trent imagined Ezekiel was blushing, because the prairie boy wasn't talking. Izzy burst into laughter, joyous and loud.

"Zeke wants to see my boobs," she cheered, sounding very happy. "Wheee, I always knew he did!"

"Come back here, eh," the prairie boy shouted, and the chase continued.

Trent shook his head to clear his thoughts, then he looked back at Courtney. The CIT had her arms over her chest, huddled over.

"Don't you dare look," she growled.

"I won't. You want me to get you another shirt?"

"My room's up on the sixth floor! I'll be down here, exposed! Naked!"

"You still have your bra on, Courtney."

"I feel naked, that's the point! The men will leer at me, and..."

She stopped when she saw Trent was offering his shirt. The CIT blinked, then looked at the musician's bare chest. Her face flushed, her freckles turning pink as she reached up to rub them nervously.

"Told you you had a nervous tick."

"Sh-shut up," she said halfheartedly as she took his shirt and put it on. The CIT continued to stare at Trent's chest.

"Hey, don't look," he said playfully.

"Guh wha?" was her very un-Courtney-like response.

* * *

Cody and Beth were sitting at a table together on the patio. The farm girl was gushing about her life on the farm, and the tech-geek was listening with all ears.

"And Big Bertha has the most adorable oink when you rub her behind the ears," Beth was telling him. "She also loves it when you rub her belly, and-"

She was interrupted as Izzy came bounding in, jumping on their table. Cody yelped and fell backwards with his chair. Ezekiel came out on the patio soon after, panting hard with sweat running down his forehead.

"Izzy," he whimpered between pants, "please?"

"No no no," the redhead said. "You've proved you don't like Heather, and that you find me attractive, but you need to do one very important thing!"

"A... apologize?"

For the first time anyone could recall, Izzy looked surprised. "Err, yeah," she said, immediately getting her chipper edge back. "Yes, that's what I want."

"Okay," Ezekiel said. He cleared his throat, and looked into her green eyes. "I'm soo'ry a'boot what I said the first day on the island. Girls are as strong and smart as guys are, some much moo'r than guys."

Izzy giggled, bobbing her head. "Izzy approves of your apology."

"Good. Can I have my toque back now?"

"Nope!"

Izzy leapt over the fence of the patio and took off. With a pained moan, Ezekiel climbed over it as well and took after him.

Cody, still stunned by all this, pulled himself up and sat back down in his chair. Beth, also stunned, blinked at him.

"So um," Cody said, looking at the food on the table, "more... um, broccoli?"

"I don't want broccoli," Beth said softly, "I want you."

Cody's eyes went wide. He began to stammer, and Beth burst into a fit of giggles. Covering her face, she snorted and laughed at her silly tease, and soon Cody was laughing too, though his face was bright red.

* * *

Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Justin were all gathered up at the small part next to the pool. They were having a good time, talking about home and (for the girls) admiring Justin's good looks. Lindsay was gabbing on about how Tyler was going to win the contest, and Katie and Sadie would talk about, well, anything that came to mind.

Nearby, just out of earshot, Izzy had climbed a tree and sat comfortably on a large branch. Ezekiel stood underneath her, looking pitiful.

"Why are you doing this to me, Izzy?" he called up to her.

"Duh, I'm toughening you up! Izzy doesn't want Ezekiel to be sissy."

"I'm not a sissy, eh!"

"Oh? What if someone like, say Duncan, took your toque? Would you go after him?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Really?"

"I'm not afraid of him, eh," Ezekiel said confidently.

"You have to be afraid of someone," Izzy replied. "You always act nervous around us."

The praire boy blanched, then hung his head. He subconsciously went for where the brim of his toque had been, but it was no longer there to pull down like he did when he was ashamed. "I'm just... I'm not good at talking to other teens."

"Well you are home schooled, that explains it. I wanted to be home schooled."

"Really?"

"Everyone at school suggested I be home schooled too. They said they'd love for me to get out of public school."

Ezekiel scowled. "That's not nice of them."

"Hmmm?" the crazy girl hummed as she pulled the brim of Ezekiel's toque down over her eyes. "Why's that?"

"You're a really interesting person. And despite this mad chase, I think you're fun to be with."

Izzy felt her cheeks tingling, and knew they were going pink. "Really, Zeke?"

"You want to knoo' something crazy?"

"Oh, I like crazy thoughts," Izzy cheered. "Tell me!"

"When we were first on that island, at the first challenge, I was upset you switched teams. Remember that, eh?"

"I remember," Izzy said, nodding. "Katie and Sadie were so determined to be together. But I thought you didn't like girls back then?"

"I liked girls!"

"You still do?"

"Of course."

Izzy giggled as she rested her head on the back of her hands. "Continue, Zeke," she said as she rocked her legs. "Izzy likes this crazy story."

"It's not a story, it's true, eh."

The redhead stopped moving about, and looked down at him. "You really wanted Izzy to be on your team?"

"Yes, eh. You were the most interesting girl I've ever seen."

"Then why'd you say those things?"

"I was mad at Courtney and Eva, since they were being bossy and rude. I wanted to make them mad, and... well, it was what I _used_ to believe."

Izzy giggled some more, her face getting even pinker. "Izzy thinks you made all that up, about liking Izzy. Boys at school don't like Izzy."

"Ezekiel thinks those boys are stupid then!"

The redhead laughed. "You think so?"

"I woo'dent say if I didn't mean it."

Izzy slid down the trunk of the tree, grinning happily. She slowly approached Ezekiel, and stroked his chin with one finger. "I like a boy who's honest."

Ezekiel's face turned red at her touch. "So um," he stammered, "are we good?"

"We are good, my Zeke."

"Then can I have my toque back now?"

"Nope!"

Izzy dashed off, running through Katie, Sadie, Justin, and Lindsay. As the four teens exchanged confused glances, Ezekiel ran by them too.

* * *

**(Later that night.)**

As per custom after an episode of TDI was over, all the ex-campers were gathered up around the pool. Trent was playing a song on his guitar, while Courtney, still wearing his camo shirt, was leaning against his shoulder happily.

Tyler was there now, his arms around Lindsay's waist. The blond beauty nuzzled up against him, and despite the fact he had just been voted off, he was happy; he had Lindsay snuggling him, how could he not be?

"So where's Izzy and Ezekiel?" Leshawna asked, looking around. "We always gather up after someone's been voted off."

"Maybe she broke his neck or something," Duncan said, chuckling. He received a slap upside the head from Leshawna for his comment.

"Stop making it sound like you want that, punk boy," his girlfriend snapped at him.

Bridgette and Harold, who had been making out, parted with the wettest releasing of lips on lips any of the other campers had heard. A thin trail of saliva connected their mouths, then the surfer girl brushed it away.

"I think," she said, trying to ignore how people were staring at them awkwardly, "I saw them running around the hotel."

"Oh, how could you see anything when you've got your face pressed up against Harold's?" Duncan remarked, cackling.

He received another smack upside the head from Leshawna. "Damn it, quit trying to beat etiquette into me!"

"Oh I will, white boy! No boyfriend of mine is gonna make fun of my girlfriends!"

"C'mon, she's sucking face with Harold."

Another smack. Beth and Cody exchanged their "Oh boy that's their version of flirting?" look, almost routine ever since Duncan and Leshawna had started dating.

Something came crashing from the side, out of the thick plants surrounding the pool area. It was Izzy, still wearing Ezekiel's toque. Heaving, dirty, sweaty, and struggling to even remain standing, she collapsed on her knees at the pool side. She began to slurp up water in handfuls from the pool.

"Ewwww," Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay wailed.

"What?" Izzy shot at them. "It's sanitary, unless you all been peeing in the pool."

"Ewwwww!"

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "You all seen Zeke?"

"Last time we saw him," Geoff said, his arms around Gwen, "he was chasing you."

"You mean... I lost him?"

"Looks like it," Gwen remarked.

Izzy looked crestfallen, a true kind of sadness that none of them thought possible on the redheaded psycho. "I was really hoping," she muttered, barely audible to the others, "that he would be the one... that'd he keep coming for me..."

Just then, Ezekiel came trudging out of the bushes where Izzy had just come from. He was in a worse state than Izzy, sweatier, dirtier, and heaving harder. The prairie boy fell to his hands and knees, panting hard and moaning, sounding close to throwing up.

"Wow, you kept coming for me," Izzy squealed in delight. "Izzy's so happy."

"Home School, you look like crap," Duncan said with a chuckle.

"Prairie Boy can't keep up with a girl?" Gwen teased.

"Is that what you call flirting?" Courtney asked Izzy, scoffing. "You made him run his legs off? Mr. Sexist there looks like a train wreck-"

"Don't call him that," Izzy snapped at them, frowning darkly. "He has a name! It's not Home School or Mr. Sexist or Prairie Boy! It's Ezekiel, or Zeke for short! Got that?!"

The ex-campers stared in astonishment. Harold was the first to speak. "You like Ezekiel, Izzy?"

"Izzy always has," the redhead said, smiling again. "Zeke is very smart, loves to have fun, and is earnest to try. But we didn't, well you Killer Bass didn't give him a chance."

"He made sexist remarks," Courtney shouted. "He said girls weren't as strong or as smart as guys."

"Gee, I wonder why he thought that," Izzy replied, narrowing her eyes at the CIT, "seeing some of the girls on the Killer Bass."

Courtney seethed and shook with rage. Trent patted her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Hey now," Bridgette said, quirking an eyebrow at Izzy.

"Oh, not you, Bridge," Izzy replied. "You are smart and strong. Izzy knows that, and so does Zeke; that's why Zeke likes you."

Bridgette boggled at the redhead. "What?"

"Ezekiel always is trying to get near you, even though you are always making out with Harold," Izzy said, looking down at the ground sadly. "It made Izzy sad, she wanted Zeke to like her."

"Actually, it wasn't because I liked Bridgette, eh."

Izzy looked over at Ezekiel, who was getting up from his hands. On his knees, he said, "I wanted to ask Bridgette something else."

"Else? What else?" Izzy asked. "What was the else?"

"I... I wanted...," his face was getting redder as he spoke, "I wanted to ask her a'boot you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Bridgette and you were hanging 'oot during the second half of the contest before she was eliminated, eh."

"Oh yeah, we did," the surfer girl exclaimed. "Izzy was the only other girl there who I could talk to after Gwen and Leshawna were voted off.

"But why did you want to talk to me about Izzy?"

"I wanted to knoo' moo'r a'boot her, because," he paused, looking away in embarrassment, then looking up at Izzy, "I really liked her, eh."

Izzy was looking close to tears. She had her hands clasped in front of her mouth. "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now then..."

Ezekiel raised himself on one knee. "I knoo' I said some bad things a'boot girls, but I take that back. Izzy is much faster, stronger, and maybe even a little smarter than Ezekiel. But there's one thing she doesn't have that Ezekiel does."

"What's that?"

Ezekiel bolted forward, tackling Izzy. "Reaction skills, eh," he shouted before they fell into the pool.

Now underwater, Izzy's eyes were wide with surprise at first. Then she grinned as she looked at Ezekiel. The prairie boy grinned at her, and snatched his toque, which was floating away from her head.

With an tug, his beloved toque was back on his head. He smiled mischievously at Izzy, and the redhead giggled, sending a stream of bubbles from her mouth.

He stared at her for a second, looking at her red locks float around her head, her green eyes twinkling with merriment. He offered her a hand, she took it, and they swam up.

As they surfaced, Ezekiel had one hand on his toque and one around her. She let out a wild whoop when she emerged, and flung her arms around him.

"Izzy loved that! Do it again, do it again!"

Ezekiel laughed, loving that happy smile on her face. Izzy saw him admiring her, and she grabbed his jacket. Pulling him to her, she gave him a long, passionate kiss that stole the prairie boy's breath.

When she released him, he had wide eyes and a delighted smile. He was trembling, maybe from the chill of the pool, maybe from excitement. Izzy grinned at him and pulled him close. He had such a huggable shape, one that seemed to fit her hug perfectly.

Ezekiel could feel her soft skin, her warm breath on his face, her body against his. He swooned, a very unmanly thing to do but he didn't care; he was so happy he could cry out for joy or just cry.

"Izzy has a couple conditions if Ezekiel wants to start dating her," she said.

"What, eh?" he asked, breathlessly.

"One, you have to go and apologize to all the other girls, just to clean the slate."

"Even Eva?"

"Even Eva. Don't worry, Izzy will be there if that girl gets nasty."

"Thank you."

"And two, Izzy wants to learn Chinese. Izzy heard you talking to some of the staff, your Chinese is quite good."

"It's actually called Mandarin or Cantonese, eh. I knoo' moo'r Cantonese, if you want to learn that."

"That sounds good. Izzy has to learn it if she ever needs to infiltrate their communist government and overthrow their leader!"

Ezekiel nodded, beaming at her. "And I have one condition for you."

"What is that?"

"You can wear my toque, but only if you ask, or," he took his toque off and put it on her head, "if I let you wear it, eh."

Izzy giggled as she tugged the toque on, then wrapped her arms around him. "Izzy looks so good in this. But you know what Izzy looks better in?"

"What's that?"

"Ezekiel's arms."

She kissed him again, and this time, he kissed back. When they parted, they smiled at each other blissfully.

"That's soooooooooo romantic!!"

Lindsay's delighted squeal alerted the new couple, and they turned to see all the ex-campers were staring at them.

"Hey, no watching," Izzy shouted, shaking her fist at them.

"But you look soooooo kee-yuuuuuuuute," Lindsay squealed some more, jumping from foot to foot and clapping.

"We can't always watch Harold and Bridgette make out, now can we?" Gwen remarked, smirking.

"You watch us?" Harold replied, horrified. "Ugh, gross."

"I sure as heck don't watch you two," Duncan muttered. "But these two will be fun to watch while they're still together."

His hands flew to the back of his head, but Leshawna's blow went to his ribs. Yelping more in surprise than pain, he rubbed the sore spot as he added, "Oh come on, Leshawna babe, how long do you think those two are going to stay together? She'll probably be throwing him to a bear by tomorrow!"

"I never did that," Izzy shrieked. "That damn web site profile on me exaggerated!"

"By tomorrow," Duncan repeated.

* * *

**(Two weeks later.)**

Time seemed to fly by as the Final Five dwindled down to one final victor.

Chris's little trick when he visited Playa de Losers resulted in Owen being voted off by the losers accidentally. At first the giant was distraught, then he saw all the great food at Playa de Losers, and he thanked people in-between mouthfuls.

After being marooned on an island, then forced to race through the forest in a battle of the sexes, Eva was picked to be next to go by Chef Hatchet. This was unwise of him, because Eva put him through some really uncomfortable wrestling positions as "good-bye presents."

During the Final Three, Noah and DJ eventually teamed up on Heather for the Triple-Dog-Dare contest, and the wicked queen bee was sent packing with a shaved head.

The winner of the final contest was DJ. Poor Noah stood no chance against his athletic opponent when it came to physical feats, and the football player crossed the finish line long before the exhausted, panting bookworm was even near it. Though some thought this had been unfair, Noah, much to many peoples' surprise, did not complain about losing; he had become good friends with gentle DJ, and was glad his new friend had won.

"I still won a hundred dollars at home," he had said DJ after congratulating his friend. "My brother Andrew bet me I wouldn't make it to the Final Five, so I'll roll in that money _and_ have gloating rights."

The campers were relaxing and partying at Playa de Losers currently, DJ receiving praise for his victory. The teenagers rocked around the pool side, if they weren't having such a good time talking, dancing, eating, making out with their boyfriends or girlfriends, they would have noticed two of them weren't there. These two were in the lounge of the hotel, curled up on one of the many comfy couches.

Izzy, wearing Ezekiel's toque, was lying on her boyfriend, her head resting comfortably on his chest. She wasn't like the other girls when they snuggled up to their boyfriends, she made little noises like purrs or happy sighs.

"What do you think DJ's going to do with the hundred thoo'sand dollars, eh?" he asked as he stroked her red hair. "Build a rabbit farm?"

"Yes, he's gonna raise rabbits, George," Izzy said, giggling. "No, I think he said he is going to help send his mother back to Jamaica."

"That's swell of him, eh. DJ is such a nice guy, he deserved to win this contest, eh."

"Hmm, yeah." They continued to relax on the couch in the lounge, enjoying this rare bit of silence. The others were all around the pool side, enjoying the after-season party.

Ezekiel and Izzy were in their swimming gear, minus her swimming cap, but they hadn't gone swimming since they finally had the opportunity to snuggle. They had been hounded by Duncan and Courtney the past two weeks, asking them if they had "broken up yet." Leshawna was usually there to smack Duncan and pull him away, and Courtney was chased away by a snapping, growling Izzy.

"When we have to go home," Ezekiel said to her, "shall I visit you first, or you visit me, eh?"

"I want you to visit first. You have to know Izzy's family to really know Izzy."

"I especially want to meet your cousin Danny, eh. I want to see him play the guitar with his feet!"

"Ooo, you remember that?"

"Of course I did, eh. I listen to you when you talk."

She looked as if Ezekiel had given her the biggest compliment she had ever received. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Sweet, playful, deep kisses, the Izzy kind that made him swoon deep down.

Leshawna came into the lounge, looking around. When she spotted the two, she couldn't help but smile. "Well, don't you two look comfy."

"Zeke is very comfy," said Izzy, looking away from her boyfriend to grin proudly at Leshawna.

"If you say so, sugar," Leshawna said, chuckling. "Listen, we're breaking out some chocolate cake, was wondering if you two wanted something really sweet."

Izzy shook her head and said something in Cantonese. When Leshawna cocked her head in confusion, the crazy girl said in English, "Zeke is sweeter."

The prairie boy was pink in the face after Izzy spoke in Cantonese, then his cheeks went red when Leshawna laughed.

"Maybe you should get Duncan some cake," Izzy said. "Chocolate cake from a chocolate sister."

Leshawna laughed harder. "Izzy, you crazy!"

"And I love her for it, eh," Ezekiel said. Izzy beamed at him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, I'd get Duncan some cake, but that white boy's been trying to get his hands on me all day," she said, rolling her eyes. "Damn punk thinks he's gonna get to second base with me in front of everyone else."

" 'Second base'?" Ezekiel repeated.

"Yeah, can you imagine?"

"Why's he want to play baseball?"

Leshawna stared at Ezekiel for a few seconds, then laughed. She left the room waving.

Izzy smirked at Ezekiel, her eyes full of romantic mischief. "Zeke doesn't know the baseball metaphor?"

"No, eh. I mean, I've heard the expression 'first base' befoo'r, but I doo'nt knoo' what that means either, eh."

Izzy cocked one of her red eyebrows. "Oh, dear. Well then..."

She got to her feet, then extended her hand. When Ezekiel took it, Izzy yanked him up and practically started to drag him.

"Wh-where are we going, Izzy?"

"My room," she said, looking back at him with a wicked grin. "Izzy's gonna show you what second base is."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

--

--

--

And sadly, they miss out on the cake. But I don't think either cared. Hehe.

Well, in case you couldn't tell who got who in this story, they were: Ezekiel/Izzy, Bridgette/Harold, Duncan/Leshawna, Gwen/Geoff, Trent/Courtney, Beth/Cody, and Tyler/Lindsay. Yes, most of those are what Winter-Rae created, a couple are mine, one is official.

This one not only goes out to all Ezekiel and Izzy fans, but DJ fans, 'cuz he won Total Drama Island in this AU one-shot! Way to go, Mr. Gentle Giant!

Review if you want. Critiquing is encouraged, compliments are cool, remarks about my insanity will be regarded.


End file.
